Sana Curiosidad
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: La curiosidad puede llevarnos a diferentes situaciones, como por ejemplo abrir una pagina de porno Gay y darte cuenta que te gusta lo que ves.¿Acaso alguien podría llegar al orgasmo solo con tocar su ano? Las dudas comenzaron a recorrerle la cabeza, solo era curiosidad se decía, y localizando la crema decidió experimentar por cuenta propia aquello. SasuNaru, Yaoi, Lemon Hard
1. Naruto

SANA CURIOSIDAD

1. Naruto

Solo había sido curiosidad lo que lo había llevado a aquello. Una pagina cualquiera de porno para saciar sus instintos, de repente se había convertido en un deje de curiosidad. De entre todos los vídeos de chicas voluminosas y esbeltas había uno que le llamo la atención. Ahí rezagado en una esquina tenia un titulo en Ingles, que si bien solo pudo entender el "Guy" la imagen en si fue la que le llamo.

Sin duda era un hombre envistiendo a alguien de espaldas. Los globos quedaban completamente en primera pantalla. Dio click y no pudo estar más confundido cuando el vídeo comenzó a reproducirse.

No supo por que, pero por algún motivo sus ojos zafiro no pudieron dejar de ver aquella escena erótica. No era una mujer la que gemía en sus auriculares, y sin duda aquello que goteaba no era un clítoris. Con toda la revelación de que estaba viendo un pene y por consiguiente un vídeo Gay, su piel se erizo en el acto al igual que su miembro se endurecía. No podía creer que una escena como aquella pudiera causarle ese tipo de sensación, el chico que estaba abajo parecía disfrutar tanto de aquellas duras envestidas de las que era victima que no pudo evitar desear ver más.

Y para el momento que se dio cuenta que disfrutaba de ver ese vídeo, ya se encontraba en la cama con todas las piernas abiertas. En una sola noche descubrió que le gustaban esa clase de vídeos, que lo ponían cachondo y que por breves segundos deseaba ser aquel chico que gemía debajo de aquel descomunal hombre.

¿Seria cierto? ¿Acaso alguien podría llegar al orgasmo solo con tocar su ano? Las dudas comenzaron a recorrerle la cabeza, solo era curiosidad se decía, y localizando la crema decidió experimentar por cuenta propia aquello.

Tendido en la cama, en la oscuridad de su habitación se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior. Procedió primero a entrar en calor, y no es que le fuera difícil el simple hecho de tener aquellas imágenes rondándole la cabeza era mas que suficiente para ponerle a tono.

Toco su miembro, que totalmente sensible al simple tacto con su mano ya le generaba ciertas descargas eléctricas. Arriba, abajo presionar con fuerza y rozar sus testículos, no era una gran ciencia la masturbación masculina, o eso pensó hasta ese día.

El líquido pre-seminal escapaba facilitándole el deslizamiento de su miembro sobre su mano. El calor había cubierto todo su cuerpo, se detuvo antes de que se corriera, no quería perder aquel calor que le abrazaba el cuerpo. Tomo el bote y vertió una pequeña cantidad de la crema sobre sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Se coloco de lado, y separando sus glúteos unto la crema en su entrada anal.

Fue extraño tocar aquel lugar de aquella manera cuando anteriormente solo lo hacia cuando se bañaba, y solo era un toque ocasional que se limitaba a la higiene de esa zona. Pero ahora con todos sus sentidos puestos ahí pudo sentir algo totalmente diferente. Era suave y sus dedos se deslizaban alrededor con facilidad por la crema. La abertura se mantenía cerraba por los pliegues que acariciaba con las yemas de sus dedos en círculos.

–Oh– Un leve sonido que no podría considerarse un gemido escapo de sus labios.

Se sentía bien tener sus dedos recorriendo aquel lugar, y con esa sensación llevado por ella hizo presión con su dedo anular. Las paredes se abrieron dejando entrar su dedo, la sensación era extraña, aquel lugar era inusitadamente caliente y a su tacto era algo que no podía definir. Introdujo mas el dedo hasta donde pudiera y moviéndolo dentro suyo a pesar de la extraña sensación de invasión algo azoto su cuerpo.

Una descarga eléctrica totalmente diferente a cuando tocaba su miembro le ataco el vientre.

– ¡P-pero que! – En un segundo ya se encontraba moviendo su dedo en búsqueda de aquel lugar.

– ¡Oh, oh~! – Le gustaba, y que si le gustaba. No había imaginado que algo un tanto desagradable como meterte el dedo en el culo pudiera resultar en algo totalmente gratificante.

Retiro su dedo solo para bañar sus dedos nuevamente en crema y volver a su labor. El dedo índice le hacia lugar al dedo medio que intentaba introducir entre aquel estrecho anillo, presionaba deslizándolo dentro lento y gracias a la magnifica composición de la crema no resulto en una tarea difícil.

Para la media noche Naruto ya tenia enterrados en su trasero dos dedos, los cuales movía lentamente por la extraña sensación de invasión. Lo disfrutaba, no era algo que hubiera sentido antes y agradecía por aquel vídeo que lo llevara a esto. Se movió dejando la espalda pegada a la cama y en el momento en que bajo el trasero sus dedos se enterraron más, ahora si sacándole un gemido.

Sus hebras rubias se pegaban a su frente color canela, las sabanas ya no cubrían su cuerpo que se exponía en plenitud a la dama noche. Con esa posición su mano derecha quedaba libre para otros menesteres, como el de subir hasta su cuello su camisa blanca que utilizaba para dormir, dejando al descubierto su pecho.

Deslizo su mano de su vientre a su ombligo y de ahí a su pecho, su cadera en algún momento comenzó a moverse para maximizar la sensación que daban sus dos dedos dentro.

Si, le gustaba mucho y su miembro totalmente goteante daba fe de ello. El pre-semen se deslizaba cuesta abajo hasta las bolas y de ahí mas abajo hasta sus glúteos. Para ese momento ya era totalmente presa de un nuevo placer jamás experimentado. La sensación de humedad que daba la crema y su semen en su culo era magnifico, la fricción era simplemente fascinante, y sus dedos hacían un gran trabajo reconociendo tierras desconocidas.

– ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Cada vez el movimiento era más osado, sin vergüenza. Sus piernas tuvieron que ser levantadas en el aire para mayor accesibilidad, sus dos dedos ya no eran suficientes en aquel lugar, necesitando más y sin saber como conseguirlo lo único que paso por su mente fue que el dedo anular se uniera a los otros dos.

Con los tres dedos dentro el empujar dentro y fuera se trasformo en flexionarlos para tocar la pared donde se encontrabas sus órganos internos, roso el cielo cuando presiono la próstata.

–¡Ah! ¡Aah! – Perdido completamente, se giro en un rápido movimiento dejando su trasero al aire.

Podía verlo, en aquella habitación oscura no se encontraba solo. Su cerebro estaba totalmente embriagado de dopamina, y ahí no eran sus dedos precisamente los que atacaban su ano.

–¡S-sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – Perdido completamente, su voz ya no solo profería gemidos, si no llamados.

Su imaginación se encontraba girando a mil, y el hombre fornido del vídeo se trasformo en Sasuke y él era el muchacho que boca abajo recibía con su culo abierto al Uchiha.

Si, Uzumaki Naruto estaba fantaseando con su mejor amigo, casi hermano y no le importaba cuan Gay podría verse asiendo eso. Cuando la calentura se bajara se pondría a cuestionar cuan patético se veía, pero por mientras dejaría a la Dopamina hacer su trabajo.

–Si, Teme ahí justo ahí ¡Si! – Embriagado en el placer sus dedos se enterraban sin escrúpulos en su entrada, que palpitaba un tanto adolorida. Pero el dolor y la molestia eran lo de menos, Sasuke le estaba jodiendo como el fornido del vídeo.

Sus cabellos brunos se deslizaban en su espalda, las manos marfil recorrían todo su cuerpo y su masculinidad se enterraba en sus entrañas con mucho goce.

– ¡Sasuke! – Grito acallando el gemido en la almohada. Su mano que parecía haber cobrado vida propia y sus caderas que se movían insistentes se detuvieron en el segundo en que se corría como nunca antes sobre la cama.

Respiraba con dificultad, retiro sus dedos con delicadeza de su ano al mismo momento en que las piernas le fallaban. Le latía no solo el corazón si no otra parte de su anatomía, específicamente su retaguardia. El anillo se abría y cerraba en esporádicos movimientos, el orgasmo alcanzado era sin duda el mejor que hubiera tenido antes y sin duda muy satisfactorio.

Tal vez por eso la revelación de que le gustaba su mejor amigo no le había azotado como hubiera esperado. ¡Y una mierda! Cuando el sopor del orgasmo desapareció sus actos se cruzaron sin vergüenza alguna frente a él. Se encontraba desnudo con el culo al aire un tanto adolorido o mas bien rosado, húmedo y había ensuciado sus sabanas.

La vergüenza que tenia no se comparaba con la sensación de descubrir que probablemente era Gay, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, y que no le molestaba para nada la idea de que este le jodiera.

Simplemente magnifico Naruto, magnifico.

Y lo peor de todo es que repetiría la experiencia más de una vez, animándose a usar algo más que solo sus dedos y su imaginación. Todos sabían que nada bueno pasaría si se ponía a pensar y exactamente paso eso cuando días después viendo más vídeos de aquella página descubrió con fascinación que podían utilizarse frutas para su cometido.

No es que fuera patético simplemente estaba saciando su sana curiosidad.

* * *

No era un pervertido y no estaba urgido. No estaba frustrado sexualmente y no era un perdedor. Simplemente todo se resumía a que le había gustado la experiencia y quería repetirla para mas de una vez.

Aquella tarde de sábado, sentado frente a su computadora una loca idea había cruzado su mente. Específicamente en un foro sobre sexualidad le habían dado la descabellada idea. Después de su primera experiencia de masturbación anal había decidido indagar más en ello. Estaba un tanto asustado no de haberse metido los dedos al culo y disfrutarlo, si no de haber imaginado a su mejor amigo mientras lo hacia. Eso si era preocupante.

Y por eso entrando en ese foro de pregunta y responde había sacado todas las dudas que tenia respecto a lo acontecido. Había encontrado en aquel lugar muchas respuestas y ánimos, al igual que métodos correctos y otras formas para disfrutarlo.

La primera era comprar un lubricante, no podía estar con cremas por siempre. Consejos sobre como hacerlo para obtener mejores resultados y paginas de los mejores vídeos para su deleite ocular.

También había encontrado grandes amigos que si bien no pasaban de conocerse en la red y atreves de Nick Name falsos eran grandes consejeros, y tal vez un tanto pervertidos.

La idea había surgido así de repente, de la nada con un comentario en tono de burla.

_¿Por qué no te grabas mientras lo haces? _

Una simple pregunta que había germinado en su mente.

¿Por qué no?

No es como fuera a dejar que vieran su rostro, además había muchos videos en la red, y de cierta manera le provocaba morbo. Bien después de todo se dijo, es por curiosidad.

Y eso lo resumía a él pidiéndole su videocámara a su mejor amigo. No es que sus ideas siempre fueran las correctas, y el que fuera precisamente Sasuke quien le prestara la cámara le añadía un toque de morbo adicional a la cosa.

– ¿Dónde esta la tuya? – Había preguntado con desgano el Uchiha mientras leía su libro de física.

–Vamos Teme no seas así– Suplico, con su técnica de "No te voy a dejar de molestar hasta que me la prestes"

–Mas bien di que la perdiste.

– ¡No la perdí! –Dijo ofendido –Simplemente no se donde esta.

– ¿Para que la quieres? – Cuestiono el moreno derrotado

– ¿Eh? – Demonios no había pensado una escusa, y bajo presión no era el mejor pensando –Teme, no es como que me vaya a grabar mientras me masturbo y después lo vaya a colgar en la red! – Como había mencionado no era el mejor dando escusas, y lo supo cuando una de las cejas de Sasuke se elevo mas de lo que debería.

–No me interesa saber que es lo que vayas a hacer con ella, tómala y vete.

– ¡Eres el mejor, Sasuke!

Y ahí estaba ese domingo en la tarde, totalmente solo en casa y con una cámara de vídeo.

Cerro la puerta con seguro, apago su celular y probando varias veces donde seria mejor colocar la cámara y en que ángulo empezó a grabar.

No quería grabarse solo masturbándose y ya, la idea de que alguien más vería eso le producía una necesidad de saber que alguien se estaría masturbando viendo como se tocaba así mismo. Quería excitar al espectador, por primera vez quería que fuera su cuerpo la causa del deseo de otros, y por eso decidió que un intro de él moviendo sensualmente seria una gran entrada.

La canción comenzó a sonar, las caderas se contoneaban de aun lado al otro, moviéndose a veces lentamente y otras increíblemente rápido. De frente, de lado introduciendo sus pulgares en el pantalón pegado que usaba bajando la prenda lentamente con movimientos de cadera. Una mano subió por su pecho colándose por la playera subiéndola, bajándola jugando con ella. De lado comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, bajándolos lentamente hasta que se quedo sin ellos. Unos bóxers de licra color azul marino dejaban ver sus largas y torneadas piernas de color canela por el contacto por el sol, que dando de espaldas sus globos saltaban de un lado a otro, manos en cintura paseándose por los glúteos para subir por torso y finalmente desprenderse de la playera.

La cámara solo grababa de hombros para abajo, colocada en un buro de frente a la cama con sabanas blancas. Atrás de Naruto que bailaba sin detenerse se podía apreciar el interior de su cuarto. Paredes de color naranja una gran cantidad de luz por el enorme ventanal que si bien no se podía ver se sabia que estaba ahí.

Se inclino hacia delante en un rápido movimiento, dejando a plenitud sus globos frente a la cámara, y colando dos dedos dentro la licra la hizo a un lado para que su entrada quedara al descubierto.

Regreso y quedo frente a la cámara, el baile le había excitado lo suficiente como para que su bulto resaltara de entre los bóxers, bajo la prenda lo suficiente para dejar ver su valle lampiño sin mostrar su miembro se volteo de nuevo y la ropa interior desapareció.

Ahora solo bailaba con su piel cubriéndole.

¿Se había vuelto un desvergonzado exhibicionista? No claro que no.

Se inclino de nuevo, abrió las piernas y sus bolas aparecieron frente a la cámara. Con sus dos manos separo sus globos y las caderas siguieron su ritmo con la música. De frente, sus manos bajaron de su pecho a ombligo a su miembro y lo sacudió. ¡Oh sin duda era un exhibicionista! Y totalmente a tono bailando con una erección decidió ponerle fin al baile.

La escena cambio, el ángulo en el que ahora grababa la cámara era diferente. Estaba sentado en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, en un movimiento estaba acostado los movimientos de sus manos eran juegos eróticos sobre su piel, gemidos y el sonido de sus dedos en su interior inundaban la habitación. De vez en cuando por las posiciones en las que se ponía se dejaba entrever su cabello rubio pero sin dejar ver su rostro.

Naruto se movía como si hubiera practicado frente a la cámara muchas veces, como si fuera un experto y no un muchacho que apenas tenia 17 años de edad. Era lujurioso, un ambiente cargado de erotismo que sin duda calentaría hasta al más frió, y su voz gimiendo solo era el aliciente para aquella escena.

Su piel era tersa, suave y el brillo que le proporcionaba el sudor solo la hacia mas apetecible a la vista. El juego inevitablemente llegaba a su fin y fue todo cuando se corrió.

Un vídeo que no duraba más de 20 min con la edición necesaria. Y en menos de media hora el vídeo ya estaba en Internet y en 1 hora ya había tenido mas mil visitas.

En 24 horas ya era una celebridad en la página más famosa de porno Gay, y pedían mas videos de "kyūbi no kitsune" no era el nombre mas original que se le hubiera ocurrido.

Ah, tenia que recordar devolverle la cámara al teme.

**Notas finales: **

Hola! He venido yo con esta historia lemonosa, lemonosa XD Diré la verdad, la idea vino a mi mientras veía un vídeo P. Gay y no pude evitar pensar "Este video estaría genial si el tipo musculoso fuera Sasuke y el chico de la cintura estrecha fuera Naruto" Así que esto nació nada mas termine de ver el video (Soy una pervert) Bien respecto al baile, me inspire en el baile del chico sexi en calzones del Gentleman Demonios que si sabe mover las caderas!

Bien este es un Two-shot se viene un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Sasuke (De solo pensarlo… Asdfghj) recuerden que esto es un SasuNaru así que habrá lemon lemonoso entre ellos dos! Jujuju

Les mando muchos besos y espero leer sus comentarios.

Chuu~


	2. Sasuke

2. Sasuke

Había un dicho que decía "La curiosidad mato al gato" y no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con ello. Sasuke Uchiha no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que se sorprendiera fácilmente, de hecho era raro que algo llegara a causarle esa sensación. Su inmutable rostro del que estaba enorgullecido, siempre permaneciendo con esa expresión estoica -Por si se le podía decir a una facción calmada e imperturbable- ahora claramente estaba sorprendido, no más que eso su rostro se deformo en esa horrible expresión que no paso desapercibida para su acompañante.

–¿Verdad que es muy bueno? –Escucho como un eco lejano. Su vena asalto su frente cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez más grande que podía acontecer en su vida ese día.

Sin duda, ese no era el mejor momento y comenzaba a creerlo fervientemente con cada comentario hecho por su acompañante.

–Suigetsu– Amenazo, con una voz que no era de broma. El aura que destilaba era tan amenazante que su compañero capto la alerta de inmediato. Era huir ahora o morir joven, y no estaba dispuesto a lo segundo, no cuando se trataba de Sasuke.

–Ya, ya no tienes por que poner así por un inocente vide…– No permitió que la frase se completara, para antes de que el otro se diera cuenta, ya se encontraba fuera de su habitación y de su casa huyendo cual animal asustado.

Respiro profundo como nunca lo hiciera antes, las venas de furia que azotaban su frente se pronunciaban cada vez más. Tendría arrugas joven, muy joven y todo era culpa de ese maldito rubio cabeza hueca.

Sabia que Uzumaki Naruto era capaz de muchas cosas, y que la estupidez formaba parte de él como algo indispensable, y a pesar de ser consiente de eso aun no entendía como es que llego a ser amigo de tal adefesio humano. Pero por primera vez se cuestiono seriamente si el rubio estaba en sus facultades mentales.

Se paseo por su habitación, mirando aquel aparato que prometía ser la entrada del infierno, acuchillándolo con su mirada penetrante como si con eso lograra que desapareciera de su vista, pero era imposible y era consiente que no se evaporaría en el aire. Llevo su mano a la cara, tratando de masajear su frente tratando de evitar que el dolor de cabeza se volviera más insoportable, pero era imposible con esos gemidos que salían del aparato infernal y llenaban su habitación. Eran leves sonidos de movimientos húmedos y suspiros ahogados.

Maldijo a todo ente sobre el planeta y más allá.

Suspiro, gemido, sonidos húmedos y más gemidos. Todo perteneciente aquel condenado video que era la encarnación de la tentación reproduciéndose sin intención de detenerse en su computadora portátil que descansaba sobre uno de sus muebles.

Seria fácil, tomar aquel aparato y lanzarlo por la venta, cerrar la tapa o parar el video pero se veía incapacitado a hacer cualquier movimiento y negativa por acercarse a él. Por eso, esos sonidos bañaban el aire con sus tonos lujuriosos llegando hasta sus oídos.

Maldijo a Suigetsu como nunca antes, se maldijo por haber permitido que entrara a su casa con aquella escusa de "Eh encontrado algo interesante en Internet, tienes que verlo" que tomara su computadora con total libertad y buscara lo que sea que fuera a mostrarle. Maldijo el momento en que lo conoció y le permitió la entrada a su vida. Oh si como lo odiaba.

Pero si había alguien que odiara más en ese momento que al estúpido de Suigetsu y por supuesto a si mismo por haber permitido que todo eso sucediese. Ese sin duda, el que se llevaba el premio era alguna su -Nótese el sarcasmo- "Mejor amigo"

–Estas muerto Dobe – Dijo con voz de ultratumba cuando por fin su cuerpo se recupero del shock y decidió ponerle fin al sonido del infierno.

Un vídeo como otros tantos que Suigetsu le había mostrado, eso creyó cuando noto el nombre que encabezaba la pagina. Suspiro desganado, no era nada nuevo y en cierta forma comenzaba a cansarle esa actitud del albino.

– "Otro vídeo porno" – Se dijo mentalmente cansado cuando el otro ingreso a una lista de videos "Los mas destacados" No entendía esa obsesión por ver videos eróticos y querer enseñárselos. Gracias a Suigetsu podría decir que ya había visto de todos los tipos de género referente al porno, y no era que se pavoneara por ello.

Suspiro derrotado sabiendo que el otro no dejaría de joderle hasta mostrárselo, así que ignorando olímpicamente al albino procedió a hacer sus deberes para mañana.

No era un frígido, pero simplemente ver a otros tener sexo no le excitaba nada. Era un joven de 17 años y a pesar de que en esa etapa las hormonas se soltaban con desenfreno a él parecía no haber llegado aun el interés con referente a ese tema. Y tal vez por eso encontraba esos videos que Suigetsu miraba totalmente aburridos.

Él si lo deseaba podía tener entre sus piernas a cualquier chica, no por nada era un adonis en toda la extensión de la palabra. Solo faltaba que el lo pidiera y tendría sexo, no era necesario que recurriera a videos para poder saciar su libido. Pero era algo que su compañero de clase parecía no comprender.

Y por eso cansado de que Suigetsu siguiera con lo mismo referente a su sexualidad, que no debería importarle a nadie más que él mismo, dejo que reprodujera una vez más un vídeo. No pudo arrepentirse tanto.

–Sasuke, estoy seguro que hasta tú sentirás algo a ver este vídeo. Es el mejor que he visto en mi vida, no se cuantas veces tuve que pajarme – Esa era información que no necesitaba tener, y por eso chasqueando la lengua en señal de "Enséñame lo que tengas que enseñarme y lárgate de mi casa antes de que muela a golpes" El otro lo capto rápido y con una sonrisa que parecía profética "Estoy seguro que ni siquiera tu lo resistirás" giro la computadora hasta quedar el monitor enfrente de él. En ese momento sintió su sangre abandonarle.

No era la música ni las caderas que se movían con ella. Las manos que juguetonas se deslizaban por el cuello al pecho, la cintura estrecha o los globos que saltaban de arriba abajo, de lado a lado. Son duda no era el joven que se movía de manera lujuriosa en el monitor con promesas comprometedoras. No era su piel canela ni su esqueleto, Sasuke Uchiha quedo helado cuando sus ojos reconocieron en los primeros 3 segundos el escenario donde se llevaba acabo semejante baile erótico.

Mientras más se reproducía el vídeo, mas la idea se comenzaba a tejer en su mente tomando forma. Mas y mas sacándole de su imperturbable, pacifico e ignorante mundo.

Las paredes, la cama, las sabanas, los muebles. Hasta la jodida luz que entraba por una ventana que sabía estaba ahí aunque no pudiera verla en el puto vídeo. Todo, sus ojos reconocieron aquel lugar por demás visitado por él y que no se encontraba a mas de dos cuadras de donde se encontraba ahora.

La furia comenzó a formarse en él y solo aumento mas cuando noto la mirada perdida en los ojos violetas de Suigetsu, deleitándose con la figura que le seducía a llevarse una mano hasta sus pantalones y fantasear con él. Incitándolo a seguir viendo y no despegar su mirada del monitor, absorbiéndole toda la cordura dejando solo libido.

Que ni se le ocurriera jalársela ahí o correría sangre.

Exploto cuando el chico se inclino y de entre su ropa interior dejo ver su ano.

–Lárgate de mi casa ahora Suigetsu.

No quería saber como es que Suigetsu conocido por que le gustaban las tetas grandes había llegado a un vídeo de un tipo masturbándose, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Cuando decidió acercarse de nuevo después del shock de saber que tu mejor amigo hace ese tipo de cosas, deposito la computadora en la cama la cual ya llevaba 17 minutos de reproducción.

Sabia que el chico del video no era nadie mas que Naruto, y lo que le causaba mas enojo era saber que el muy dobe le había dicho lo que haría con su cámara de video, la cual cabe decir se la había regresado esa misma mañana en clases y que ahora estaba en su mesa de estudio abandonada.

–Estúpido – Se dijo a si mismo frotándose aun las sienes, mientras regresaba el vídeo al inicio –Realmente estúpido.

Se sorprendió de reconocer cada rincón de aquel cuerpo que se movía sensualmente y se recrimino por eso. Había visto desnudo a Naruto las suficiente veces como para saber que ese cuerpo que veía atreves de su portátil le pertenecía al Usurantonkachi. Aunque claro nunca lo había visto en la misma situación que ahora presenciaba.

Siendo amigos desde la cuna no era extraño eso, Sasuke había visto el crecimiento del cuerpo dorado atreves de los años. Sabiendo aunque no quisiera y no se diera cuenta de ello hasta ahora.

Se encontró incapaz de apartar su mirada, recorriendo con sus ojos el camino que tomaban esas manos, deleitándose con el sudor perlado y descubriéndose ansioso por sus movimientos, en relativa expectativa.

Los pezones erectos, esos dedos húmedos estirando el anillo rosa, el color del pene erecto de Naruto que goteaba líquido pre-seminal bañando su vientre plano. Observo con dedicación el entrar de las falanges en el ano dilatándolo.

Sasuke devoraba aquel cuerpo tendido en la cama con las piernas abiertas invitando a los espectadores a que miraran aquel virgen lugar que era atacado por un pepino de tamaño pequeño.

Entraba con lentitud, desapareciendo entre las entrañas del rubio hasta solo dejar el extremo. Un gemido y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo y salió para fuera el vegetal deslizándose con fluidez gracias al lubricante que bañaba el ano. Naruto con su mano derecha metió de nuevo el pepino y lo saco cada vez mas rápido disfrutando.

Se giro sobre su vientre para quedar en cuatro, y una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente al ver a su amigo en aquella posición tan sugerente. Tenia el culo al aire completamente abierto a la cámara sin dejar salir el pepino, y comenzó de nuevo con el entra y sale. Sus pupilas se dilataron, mirando colgar de entre las piernas los testículos y el pene que cada vez goteaba más. Solo utilizaba una mano, la otra por lo que podía ver se encontraba aferrándose a las sabanas.

– ¡Oh, ah, si, si, aah! – La respiración cada vez era más difícil y las piernas le temblaba de tanto en tanto.

Si planeaba no hablar para que nadie no le reconociera, estaba haciendo un muy mal trabajo. Por que a pesar de su voz estar distorsionada por el placer él podía reconocer ese tono molesto.

Entrar, salir cada vez más rápido. Ese pepino desaparecía y aparecía frente a sus ojos. El chapoteo era cada vez más fuerte. El sonido que hacia el lubricante contra las paredes anales y los gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en ese video. Presa del placer y deseando más Naruto había llevado su otra mano su miembro envolviéndolo para empezar un vaivén que coincidía con el del vegetal.

Y en un momento una idea comenzó a formarse en su mente "Él podría darle algo mucho mejor que ese insulso vegetal. Algo que le haría gritar hasta dejarlo afónico y lo haría desfallecer de placer"

Su cuerpo se erizo al segundo de aquella frase tomar forma y un minuto después se descubrió totalmente caliente.

–T-teme~ –

Cerro con demasiada fuerza la computadora cuando fue consiente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El vídeo terminaba en 20 min con 7 segundos y claramente en los últimos 2 minutos creyó escuchar su apodo.

Débil e imperceptible, pero claramente él lo había escuchado como si fuera un mensaje subliminal que lo había orillado a tener aquel pensamiento.

–No puede ser– Estaba sudando y claramente había descubierto que no era indiferente a las hormonas.

–Estas increíblemente muerto, dobe– Susurro con una sonrisa que no aguriaba nada bueno, o por lo menos no para el de hebras rubias.

* * *

Un timbre, dos al tercero una voz se escucho del otro lado. No dejo que terminara de decir el típico saludo y hablo tajantemente –Ven ahora mismo– No acepto replicas ni quejas y finalizo la llamada.

Después de su descubrimiento no le había tomado mucho tiempo decidirse. A los pocos segundos de finalizar el video Sasuke Uchiha sabia que tenia que hacer y para eso necesitaría de una o dos cosas.

Sabiendo que el dobe después de su llamada se estaría preguntando para que le quería, le tomaría poco tiempo en salir de su casa para llegar a la suya.

Salió de su habitación para dirigirse a la de su hermano mayor, tomando lo que necesitaría de ahí se encamino de nueva cuenta a su cuarto y lo preparo todo. A los pocos minutos el rubio escandaloso hizo notar su presencia entrando como si fuera el dueño a su habitación.

– ¿Teme, para que me querías?

Se formo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro y supo que su victima lo había notado. Sasuke era un genio y ahora Naruto lo averiguaría en primer plano.

– ¿Teme?

Naruto por primera vez se digno a mirar a su alrededor, lo observo girar la mirada a cada rincón de de aquella habitación, y retrocedió inconscientemente un paso cuando noto la amenaza. Ya era demasiado tarde y lo supo cuando lo miro con sus grandes ojos zafiros en la puerta, impidiéndole la huida cerrando con llave.

–Sasuke– El tono de su voz había bajado unos cuantos decibeles y se podía apreciar un leve temblor en ella – ¿Por qué cierras? ¿Para que necesitas tantas cámaras de vídeo? – Noto con cierto regocijo un temblor evidente no solo en la voz si no en el cuerpo cuando se percato de la laptop en el centro de la cama.

Oh si, Naruto sabia que él sabia. Aunque no entendía el por que de las 3 cámaras de vídeo alrededor de la habitación. O tal vez se hacia una idea.

–Hoy…– Hablo sacando de su trance a su mejor amigo que dirigió su mirada de la computadora a él.

–… he descubierto algo interesante– Naruto es de los que cuando se sienten amenazados sacan las uñas, en este caso el temperamento del rubio se vuelve explosivo y las palabras fuertes se hacen de su vocabulario, pero el Uzumaki entendía en cierta medida que no era exactamente una amenaza de la cual estaba siendo victima. Por eso lo miro por primera vez en expectativa, esperando lo que a continuación iba a decir. Estaba nervioso y lo supo por las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a perlar su rostro.

– ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué descubriste, teme? – Dijo tratando en vano de tentar el terreno, para saber o mejor dicho esperar que no fuera lo que estaba cruzando por su mente en esos momentos. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal defensiva, auto protegiéndose.

Podría adivinar claramente el terror que estaba sintiendo, y no pudo mas que deleitarse. Se relamió los labios y se acerco a su mejor amigo lo suficiente como para quedar en frente de él.

– ¿Te gustan los videos? – Susurro con voz aterciopelada en el oído contrario.

– ¿¡Q-que!? – Tartamudeo, erizándosele hasta el último bello de la piel.

Solo había dos reacciones esperadas, que lo negara o se lanzara con palabras malsonantes. Pero él no iba a esperar a ver y por eso llevo su mano a aquella estrecha cintura para evitar que Naruto le alejara como tenia predicho.

– ¿Qué te parece si grabamos la continuación?

**Notas finales: **

Hola! Bien extrañamente esto será Tree-shot y se debe a que he decidido cortar aquí el capitulo de Sasuke y continuar el esperado lemon en el 3. No me maten pero recibí comentarios que querían que se alargara y yo también lo quería así que he cumplido sus deseos. Además de que no les quería fallar y esperaba poder subir hoy el capitulo, solo que el tiempo se me vino encima y ya no pude escribir el lemon así que para no hacerlas esperar esto tendrá un capitulo 3 ¡Yei!

Oh si se viene lo bueno, lemon hard explicito ¿Pueden desear mas?

Si chicas la idea me surgió de un vídeo p. Gay que vi y debo decir que en mi imaginación el capitulo 3 es muy Asdfghj espero poder reflejarlo en palabras y no decepcionarlas. Lo tendrán pronto ya se esta horneando.

Espero sus comentarios. El capitulo 3 es: "Sasuke y Naruto" visto desde ambas perspectivas.

Nos leemos pronto, les mando muchos besos.


End file.
